Common industrial methods for producing ethylenically unsaturated monomers include a variety of purification processes such as distillation to remove impurities. Purification operations are often carried out at elevated temperatures and this can increase the rate of undesired polymerization. Polymerization, such as thermal polymerization, during the monomer purification process, results not only in loss of desired monomer end-product, but also in production efficiency caused by polymer formation and agglomeration on process equipment. In heat requiring operations, such agglomeration adversely affects heat transfer efficiency.
Typically the monomers are stabilized with the addition of substances which will act as inhibitors or retarders of polymerization.
Certain ethylenically unsaturated monomers such as the diolefins butadiene and isoprene will polymerize when left in storage tanks and during transportation at temperatures as low as room temperature. This polymerization is initiated by reaction of the diolefin monomer with oxygen present in the monomer containing system. This reaction will form peroxides and free radical species which will perpetuate the reaction with the diolefin monomer.
Various approaches have been attempted with regard to this problem of polymerization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,225 teaches that N,N-dialkylhydroxylamines will inhibit the polymerization of popcorn polymer formation in olefin monomer recovery systems. In comparative studies, p-aminophenol was less effective than the hydroxylamines at inhibiting popcorn polymer formation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,723 tests p- and o-aminophenols for inhibiting fouling of hydrocarbon liquids. These compounds proved effective at inhibiting the formation and adhesion of coke-like deposits during refinery operations. o-phenylenediamine was also demonstrated to be effective in the oil refining apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,547 teaches that a combination of a phenylenediamine compound and a hydroxylamine compound is effective as inhibiting the polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers during processing conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,566 teaches that a combination of a hydroxylamine and a phenylenediamine compound is effective at inhibiting the polymerization of acrylonitrile during its production.